Halo: Castle Wolfenstein
Halo: Castle Wolfenstein is a first person shooter game developed by 343 Industries for the Halo franchise. It is a spinoff of the Halo series, and concerns Operation Wolfenstein, a mysterious yet major conflict with the Soviets fighting the Nazis and their Covenant allies. The game is set in the World War II. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Russia ** Battle of Stalingrad * Russia ** Russian Countryside ** Snowy Facility * Russia ** Battle of Kursk * Germany ** Kugelhousen * Germany ** Harz Mountains ** Himmler's Castle * Iran ** Kurdistan Desert * Egypt ** Siwa Oasis ** Giza Site * Kenya ** Jungles off Nairobi Characters * Grigori Girov * Mevchenko * Korshunov * Han von Kliefen * Wilhelm Goffe * Karl Schueller * V'sas Surimee * Elsa von Schaeften * Gretl von Kliefen * Friedrich Hasse * Von Kempf * Yuri Petrov * Ripal 'Chavamee * Alexei Volgin * Heinrich Himmler Factions * Soviet Union ** Red Army ** NKVD * Nazi Germany ** Waffen SS ** Wehrmacht ** Covenant Empire ** Egyptian Mercenaries Multiplayer In multiplayer, players each play as either an Soviet or Nazi soldier character that they get to design themselves, and if they reach a certain level, can play as a Sangheili warrior. Players can all either play in free for all mode, where every players fights for themselves, or they can play as one of two teams (Red Army vs Waffen SS) and work together to win a match against the other team. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Sabotage * Domination Maps * Survival Mode Survival mode is a mode returning from ODST that can be played either solo or with up to eight players online as they play as Soviet soldiers and play on various different maps and fight off endless waves of Nazi and Covenant infantry, fighting until they are overwhelmed. Weapons Soviet Union * PPSH-41 * DP 28 * SVT 40 * Mosin * Simonov SKS * PPS 42 * Fedorov Avtomat * Maxim M1910 * PTRS 41 * ROKS 2 * Tokarev * Nagant M1895 * RGD 33 Nazi Germany * FG 42 * C96 Carbine * STG 44 * MP 40 * MP 35 * Browning WZ * VZ 26 * Karabin Gewehr * Kar98k * MG 42 * MG 34 * MG 08 * Flammenwerfer 35 * Panzerschreck * Walther P38 * Mauser C96 * Walther PPK * Stielhandgranate Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T52 Mauler * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T33 Needle SMG * T589 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Experimental * Solarpistole * Blitzgewehr * Giftmachinengewehr Vehicles Soviet Union * T 34 * GAZ 67 * ZIS 6 * BA 20 * M2 Nazi Germany * Panzer IV * Panther * King Tiger * Marder * Elefant * Opel Blitz * MB W31 * SDKFZ 251 Covenant Empire * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T52 Phantom * T29 Scarab Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games